supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Acicia Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Ricky: "A young (bleep) man with a trash can strapped to the back of his (bleep) so the rats can't chew through the last pants." Announcer: "Jo meets the Acicia Family.." Jennifer: YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER!! Announcer: "..and finds a mom who holds her kids hostage. Can Jo stop her from making life a misery?" Jo: I swear, Jennifer; I'm not kidding. Submission Reel Johnny: "When someone misbehaves, Jennifer brings out the wooden paddle to punish the children." Regan: "Mummy is poo-poo!" comes in with a wooden paddle, grabs Regan by her hands and hits her with it Jennifer: "This will teach you not to call me names, you bad pest!" Johnny: "Ricky sings alot of songs with profane and questionable lyrics." Ricky: (singing) "And I could die now, rebirth, mother(bleep)er, hop into my spaceship and leave Earth, mother(bleep)er," Jo: "My word..." goes onto Jennifer's Facebook account entry and types in, "I am a stinky poo-poo head. I like work better than my family. I love to hit Regan with a paddle. I hate my family, too!" gets up and goes outside to play Jennifer: "REGAN! GET BACK HERE!!" spanks Regan with a wooden paddle Jennifer: HOW DARE YOU VANDALIZE MY FACEBOOK ACCOUNT?!!!!!! Jennifer: How many times do I have to tell you not to vandalize my Facebook account? deletes "I am a stinky poo-poo head" and continues spanking Regan Ricky: (singing) "But soon for a (bleep), it be on, mother(bleep)er, 'cause all the bull(bleep) had made me strong, mother(bleep)er," Jo: (gasps) bites Jennifer's arm throws a potted plant out the window throws Lacey's cosmetic kit out the window Jennifer: "Coraline, Glinda and Autumn are badly behaved children." spits at Jennifer farts on Jennifer Observation begins Lucy: "My dream is to become a kindergarten teacher, but mom keeps me from achieving my dream by making me work as a third parent. Mom is so selfish and lazy. She also shook baby Sierra, which caused her to become blind and have cerebral palsy, although she survived." see baby Sierra farts on Sierra wails Observation continues Jennifer: "All right, who sold my Blackberry on eBay?!" Ricky: "What Blackberry? Don't look at me. I haven't seen your dumb gadget, you nagging old hag." Jennifer: "Did you sell it on eBay?!" Ricky: "Nah, (bleep), I'm retired. (bleep)ing your (bleep) in the (bleep) with a tire..." Sakura: "Regan sold your Blackberry on eBay." goes over to Regan and spanks her with a wooden paddle Jennifer: "This will teach you not to sell my Blackberry on eBay! How dare you?! After all I've ever done for you, you ungrateful, nasty little beast!" Jennifer: PIPE DOWN, NAUGHTY GIRL!!! cries Regan: "I want to play outside!" Jennifer: "Too bad! You will not for a whole month, you disgusting little worm!" Jo:"She can play outside,she'll get diabetes if she doesn't go outside for a month!" Regan: "I'll pee in my pants right now!" Jennifer: "Don't you dare, you filthy, hideous brat!" pees her pants spanks her even harder and faster Jennifer: "This will teach you not to pee in your pants, you miserable, malicious creature!" Regan: "I HATE YOU! YOU NEED TO BE DEAD!" spanks Regan a lot more faster and harder Jennifer: "SHUT UP! YOU STUPID, GROSS MONSTER!" picks up Regan and drags her into the attic, locking the attic door Jennifer: "Now you stay in that attic! You shameful, dumb animal! And don't come out until I say so! No meals!" Michaela: "YOU ARE UGLY! LIKE A.... UGLYDOLL!" hear a knock on the door, when Jennifer answers a woman from Child Protection Services is seen at the door Jennifer: Hello, how may I help you? Woman: Hi, my name is Margaret from the Child Protection Services. (She walks inside) The department received a call from your children's schoolteachers, and asked if everything was okay at home. Do you mind if I talk to your kids? Lucy, Regan, Orla, Michaela, Sierra, Coraline, Glinda and Autumn come to the den to meet Margaret and talk to her Parent Meeting House Rules Discipline Divine Mayhem at the Church Ricky: (singing) "'Cause I don't give a (bleep) if you don't like my (bleep), 'cause I was high when I wrote this so suck my (bleep)," Johnny: "Ricky!" Ricky: "'Yeah, uh, base god (bleep)," Johnny: "Ricky, we are in church." takes Ricky's headphones off Ricky: "'(bleep) you (bleep), bruh," Minister: "Sir, we do not tolerate this behavior at church because it is against our policy." Ricky: "SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, GRANDAD!" After Church Jennifer's form of Discipline Jennifer: "All right you nasty little beast, as punishment, you will be sleeping with the rats in the cellar for a week!" Jo: "Jennifer!" rolls her eyes Jennifer: "That nasty little beast disobeyed me and she needs to be punished!" Jo: "No. That is the incorrect form of discipline." Jennifer: "I told that hideous brat not to leave the yard, but she did it anyway. She needs to be taught a lesson." John: "I'd like you to make it very clear that she goes to the Naughty Pit for timeout." Jennifer: "You may find this very difficult to believe, but--" Jo: "I understand that she did not listen to you when you told her to stay in the yard, however, there is no excuse for banishing her in the cellar for a week." ignores Jo's comment and she and Jo banish Regan to the cellar Jennifer: "Now you stay in the cellar!" Jo: And don't come out of that cellar! Jo: "Why did you do that, Jennifer? I am worried that she won't be able to survive in the cellar!" Jennifer: "She needs to learn her lesson." minutes later, Jo recovers Regan Jennifer: What. IS. HAPPENING?! Orla Gives birth to a child Jo: "Later on, I got a phone call at the hospital regarding that Orla was in labor, and she was giving birth to a child." see Orla in the hospital room with her newborn baby Orla: "Hey, Jo. It's me, Orla. I just gave birth to a healthy baby boy, and his name is Benjamin." Jo: "About an hour and a half later, Orla arrived home with her newborn son Benjamin." Orla: "Hi, I'm home! Have you met my son, Benjamin?" Jennifer: "Holy crap! What the hell is this!!!?!? Orla: Oh, hi mom. Have you met my son Benjamin? Family Test Run Reinforcements How it worked Time for Jo to go Family update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts